gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Deconstruction
Scare off the construction firm. Destroy all the portables and kill the foreman. Construction machinery will help destroy portables. Destroy all the portables. You will need a bulldozer. Destroy all the portables before the cops arrive! There are 5 portables left to destroy. There are 4 portables left to destroy. There are 3 portables left to destroy. There are 2 portables left to destroy. There are 1 portable left to destroy. Push the mobile toilet into the ditch. Then bury him under concrete. Bury the foreman and his toilet. Get in a cement truck. Back into position in front of the hole. }} Deconstruction is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by his sister Kendl. Mission Carl goes into the garage to check up on his new workforce, who are working on a Remington. Suddenly, an angry Kendl comes in and explains that construction workers from the construction site next to the garage have been harassing her. Cesar attempts to confront them, but Carl tells him he will sort it, claiming he has been "thinking about getting new land anyway". Carl goes to the nearby construction site in Doherty to try and deter the building company from getting on the bad side of the Johnson family. He destroys six huts while workers are trying to stop him. After the huts have been destroyed, the foreman appears from inside a portable toilet, witnesses the destruction, and heads back into the toilet. Carl uses a bulldozer to push the foreman's toilet into a ditch, then uses a cement mixer to fill the ditch with cement, burying the foreman alive. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Destroy all the portables. You will need a bulldozer *Destroy all the portables before the cops arrive *Bury the foreman and his toilet *Get in a cement truck *Back into position in front of the hole Deaths * Multiple workers (optional) - Can be killed by Carl Johnson for blocking his way of destroying the portables and killing the foreman. * Construction Foreman - Killed by Carl Johnson for harassing his sister. Reward There is no reward for completing this mission, but the missions Photo Opportunity and Back to School are unlocked. Gallery Walkthrough Deconstruction-GTASA-SS1.png|Dwaine, Jethro and Cesar are working on an Esperanto in Carl's Doherty garage. Deconstruction-GTASA-SS2.png|Carl comes in and says hi to them. Deconstruction-GTASA-SS3.png|While Carl and Cesar chat, Kendl angrily storms into the garage. Deconstruction-GTASA-SS5.png|She angrily walks to Carl and Cesar and asks them if she looks like a prostitute. Deconstruction-GTASA-SS6.png|Kendl tells Carl that the construction workers behind the garage keep harassing her. Deconstruction-GTASA-SS8.png|Cesar tells Kendl that he'll go out and pay them back for it, but Carl stops him and tells him that he'll do it himself. Deconstruction-GTASA-SS10.png|Carl walks off to the construction site while Cesar comforts Kendl back in the garage. Deconstruction-GTASA-SS11.png|Carl decides to scare the construction firm off the yard. Deconstruction-GTASA-SS12.png|Carl must smash all of the portable houses and kill the foreman. Deconstruction-GTASA-SS13.png|Carl climbing the hill to the construction yard. Deconstruction-GTASA-SS14.png|Carl taking out the hostile construction workers. Deconstruction-GTASA-SS15.png|Carl destroying the first of six portables. Deconstruction-GTASA-SS17.png|Carl stealing a Bulldozer. Deconstruction-GTASA-SS19.png|Carl destroying the second of six portables. Deconstruction-GTASA-SS20.png|Carl destroying the third of six portables. Deconstruction-GTASA-SS21.png|Carl destroying the fourth of six portables. Deconstruction-GTASA-SS22.png|Carl destroying the fifth of six portables. Deconstruction-GTASA-SS24.png|Carl destroying the sixth and last portable. Deconstruction-GTASA-SS25.png|While Carl is going on a rampage in the construction site, the construction foreman gets done using a porta potty. Deconstruction-GTASA-SS26.png|He comes outside and asks what's causing the noise. Deconstruction-GTASA-SS29.png|Upon seeing the damage that Carl caused to the construction site, he cowardly runs back to the porta potty and hides, saying he didn't see anything. Deconstruction-GTASA-SS30.png|Carl must push the foreman's porta potty into the ditch on the site. Deconstruction-GTASA-SS31.png|After pushing the porta potty into the ditch, he'll have to use a cement truck to bury the porta potty. Deconstruction-GTASA-SS32.png|Carl must bury the foreman. Deconstruction-GTASA-SS33.png|Carl stealing the cement truck. Deconstruction-GTASA-SS35.png|Carl pushing the porta potty into the ditch. Deconstruction-GTASA-SS36.png|After the porta potty is in the ditch, Carl must position the truck to face away from the ditch. Deconstruction-GTASA-SS37.png|Carl positioning the truck. Deconstruction-GTASA-SS38.png|After positioning the truck, Carl can fill the ditch with cement. Deconstruction-GTASA-SS39.png|Carl burying the foreman alive to protect his sister's honor. Deconstruction-GTASA-SS40.png|After a few moments, the ditch is filled with cement. Deconstruction-GTASA-SS41.png|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs File:GTA_San_Andreas_-_Walkthrough_-_Mission_40_-_Deconstruction_(HD)|Original Version File:GTA_San_Andreas_-_iPad_Walkthrough_-_Mission_40_-_Deconstruction_(HD)|Mobile Version File:GTA_San_Andreas_Remastered_-_Mission_40_-_Deconstruction_(Xbox_360_PS3)|Remastered Version Trivia *The song playing in the background during the opening cutscene is "Low Rider" by War, which can also be heard on Master Sounds 98.3. *The portable toilet the foreman is in is surprisingly heavy and is only able to be pushed properly with the dozer. However, on some occasions, using satchel charges, rockets, or even grenades can blast the toilet into the hole. *The foreman can say eight different lines of dialogue when the player continuously pushes the portable toilet. *In the mobile version, race tournaments are unlocked after Jethro's phone call, along with the Driving School classes. *This is the only time a Cement Truck can be used to pour cement. Navigation }}de:Deconstruction es:Deconstruction pl:Demolka Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Missions